Never Forget us
by ghjgh
Summary: Inuyasha and the others die execpt for Kagome during the final battle with Naraku. She returns home and is seriously depressed and becomes a cutter. When she goes back to school she meets up with some very familir faces. Pg-13 for sight cussing. Pairings
1. GoodBye My Loved Ones

Never Forget Us

Hey people,

This is my first fan fiction so if you review please don't be evil. You can be mean but not evil.I'm also currently working on a new story Founded Love (its not out yet so do go looking for it ). I'm a 8th grader. Next year i'm going to high school!.

'_thought_'

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did Kikyou would be tormented everyday.he he( If you haven't notice I'm a Kikyou hater)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Stupid but Funny Adventures of Me and Inuyasha

Me: Ok people I'll shut up now.

Inuyasha: Finally, damn authoress

Me: If you don't shutup I'll lock you in the closet again.

Inuyasha: Feh

-Grabs Inuyasha and throws him in closet and locks the door-

Me: Now all I have to do now is ask Rumiko Takahashi to trade Hikara(I created her) for Inuyasha. Or buy him for $5.00.

Inuyasha: Hey wench, I'm worth more than that.

Me: **SILENCE!**

Inuyasha: -Shivers in fear-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Good bye my loved ones

Kagome: Inuyasha, don't you **Dare** die on me!

Inuyasha: Kagome... I won't live. Kill Naraku...with the Miko's Arrow.

Kagome: Alright, try to survive for me

Kagome readied an arrow and aimed at Naraku's heart.

Naraku: Stupid wench, **You **will not kill me.

That was it Kagome was pissed. He killed everyone she loved and now he's calling her a wench. Anger flared in her eyes.

Kagome: I **Will** hit you. You Bastard!

(Inuyasha: Hey you can't make her say that! Me: **Shut Up!**)

Kagome used Miko energy to make that one single arrow even stronger the Kaze no Kizu. The arrow had a blue aura surronding it. She pulled the drawstring farther and farther back untill she finally let go. It was so fast even Inuyasha (Yes people he's still alive but barely) couldn't see it. Once it struck Naraku a blue light surrounded him and then he exploded into tiny pieces of Naraku.

Kagome sat by Inuyasha.

Kagome: Inuyasha don't die. I need you. I...I love you.

Kagome kissed Inuyasha and he kissed back.(Awww)

Inuyasha: I love you too. Remeber Kagome, Be... happy and that I... love you. Never... forget...me(Me:-crying- How could I kill Inuyasha. Inuyasha: Yeah, how can you kill me?)

Kagome: INUYASHA! Don't leave me!

She started crying.(Yeah, how would you feel. Stupid meanies) She was the only one alive, out of everyone she was the only surviver.(Inuyasha,Kikyou,Shippou,Miroku,Sango,Kouga and Kiara are all dead) She cryed even worse when she rememberd the time the spent together. When her and Inuyasha always fought. She'd miss that alot. The way Shippou acts when he gets candy. Heck she'd even miss Mirokus perverted ways(Ya know, groping her and spying on her and Sango while the're in a hot springs.

Kagome:-crying- Stupid Inuyasha, you promised me whe'd be together forver. I hate this world, I'm never coming back.

In order to remeber everyone she took something of everyone. She took Miroku's staff, Sango's boomerang bone,Shippo's toys he used in battles,Kouga's shoulder pads,and Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga and the top part of his haori. After she got everything ready and packed and ask for help of a village nearby to help bury the dead. She prayed a little then rested up to go to Kaede's village. Once she got there she gave the now completed Shikon jewel(Yes people, she completed the Shikon Jewel I was just too lazy to write about it. So what sue me, I don't care. She gave the Shikon Jewel to Kaede for protecting or mabey using it so it ceases to exist in this world she didn't care she just wanted to leave forever. (In my story the jewel cannot bring people back to life got it?)

She said her Good-byes to Kaede and left for the well. She jumped in the well immediately and left the era, the era that broke her heart forever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey once again people,

you like? Read and Review!

I

I

I

I

I

V --------- Tempting little button ain't it?-------------


	2. The Miserable and Hurt Kagome

Never Forget Us

Hey peoples ,

Yay! I feel so special that I actually got reviews. I thought I wasn't gonna get any reviews. Hey Singergirl22 , I know it was harsh to kill Inuyasha but you know that I love Inu too but if I didn't I wouldn't have a story. Send me 5 reviews and I'll write chapter 3. (not really I'll probably update about every 2-4 days. It all depends if I finish the next chapter fast.) The pairings are Inu/Kag Mir/San. BTW my chapters are about 1 1/2-2 pages so sorry if it's to short.

_'thoughts'_

disclamier: I don't own Inuyasha. I haven't ask Rumiko if she wants to trade yet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Stupid but Funny Adventures of Me and Inuyasha

Me: Hi Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Hey, if you take off this Nenju Necklace I'll be your boyfriend.

Me: Really?!

Inuyasha: Of course!

Me: Ok. (That's me ms.Gullible. Hey how can you not trust a hot guy, right?)

-Takes off Nenju Necklace-

Inuyasha runs off.

Me: Oh! -Starts to chase after him but quickly lose him thanks to his demon speed.-

About 2 hours later

Me:-looks behind a wall-

Strange Dog: Inu, you got any fives? (You know like that one picture of dogs playing poker except I don't know how to play poker so I made them play Go Fish!)

Inuyasha: no.

Me-quietly walks over and places Nenju Necklace on him- OSUWARI!!!

Inuyasha:-in a kinda hurt voice- ow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: The Miserable and Hurt Kagome.

Ayumi (her mother): Hello Kagome, your back home ealier than I expected.

Kagome:Oh, hi mom.

Ayumi: I made ramen for lunch. Do you want some?

When her mother mentioned ramen (I love ramen beef and chicken) tears formed in her eyes. Kagome turned around quickly she didn't want to let her mom know about the horrible tradegy that happened only a couple hours ago. (At least not yet) She wiped her tears away quickly.

Kagome: Umm...no thanks.I'm not hungry. I'll be in my room if you need me.

Ayumi: Ok dear.

She ran up to her room. She pulled out all the things she took from the past.Sango's boomerang, Miroku's staff, Kouga's shoulder pads, Inuyasha's tetsusuiga and haori and Shippou's toys. She placed Sango's boomerang in a corner of her room. Miroku's staff she hung up over her desk diagonally(sp?). Shippou's toys on her desk. Kouga's shoulder pads were put by her alarm clock. Inuyasha's tetsusuiga was hung up infront of her bed so every night the last thing she would see is Inuyasha's belonging. She washed the haori so she can wear it to to school.

While she was coming out of the garage she found a sharp knife.(a really really sharp knife.)( Me: If your'e you wondering where the knife came from I don't even know. Remember this is a fanfiction any thing can happen, like me and Inuyasha get married he he. Inuyasha: Uh Oh.-Runs away screaming-) She picked up the knife and thought '_Should I cut myself? Eh, Why not it's not like I care about wheter or not I'm alive. This world hurt me to much to care.'_ With the knife in hand she ran to her room.

She was really depressed she never left her room. She just sat there in her bed thinking, thinking of the (really hot) hanyou who lost his life. She didn't take care of her self anymore. She didn't eat, drink, or even take hot baths (Ya know that is her 2nd favorite thing in the world to do. Her first was being with Inuyasha. She cut her self about every time she felt like dying. Which was about every time she remebered Inuyasha's lifeless limp body. (She cut her arms only)

In about a week she became ( of coure evading Ayumi, Sota and Grandpa every time they try to talk to her) a malnourished, dehydrated, miserable cutter. Her once bright eyes were dull. Her curvy figure gone. Soft warm lips now chaped and ruined. Her beautiful untouched arms now full of scars from cutting. (sorry I won't be describing her cutting herself).

She smelt one of her favorite foods, Oden. When she smelt it her stomach growled. She'd usually ignore but it was aching for it (literally). She put on a light jacket just so her family wouldn't see the newly formed scars. She went downstairs into the kitchen.

Kagome: Hey mom, where's Grandpa and Sota?

Ayumi:-surpised by the way her daughter looks- They went out. Have you eaten Kagome? By the looks of it you haven't had anything to eat or drink have you?

Kagome: Uhh... no I haven't

Ayumi: Kagome please don't do this you could get a serious health problem.

Kagome: I actually came down here to have Oden.

Ayumi: Good, cause your gonna eat alot young lady (he he I've always wanted to say that, Young Lady)

During dinner

Ayumi: Kagome, where's Inuyasha I haven't seen him in awhile. He'd usually be here by now Screaming Kagome where are you!

Kagome:-softly-He's......gone.

Ayumi:What was that?

Kagome:-yelling and crying-He's gone

Ayumi:-Trying to be comforting-Oh Kagome I'm so sorry. I know how much you loved that boy. Is that why your like this?

Kagome:-crying- Yes.

Ayumi: Kagome, would Inuyasha want to see you like this? I'd bet he'd be heart broken.

Kagome:-crying- He would be.

Ayumi: I'd like for you that you go to school on monday alright? It'll hopefully take your mind off him

Kagome:-trying to stop crying- Ok.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Arn't I evil? I made Inuyasha die and made Kagome a miserable cutter. Muahahahahaha. Review

I

I

I

I

I

V REVIEW NOW! pleaseForget


	3. The First Sighting

Never Forget Us

Hey peoples,

I have nothing to say so lets get on with the story.

disclaimer: I...don't...own...Inuyasha. There I said it so leave me alone

Chapter 3:The First Sighting

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PI PI PI PI PI PI. Kagome's alarm clock went off a 6:00. She pulled herself off the bed and took a 10min shower. She got dressed in her summer uniform since it was summer (Duh!!). She would have to expose her self-inflicted scars and brusies.

_' Damn what am I gonna tell everyone? I can't just say during the week I got so depressed that I cut and brusied myself. I'll just say that I got Lukimeia (sp?). What about the cuts? Damn depression. Oh well. _

She looked around the room for something that will cover it up. She looked through her make-up drawer and found Cover-Up. (Obviously!)

_'Cover-up will work great' _

She put some Cover-up were ever there was a scar. She also put on Inuyasha's Haori ( Ya know, people like a sweater tied around her waist). Her body was back to normal. Her curvy figure, beautiful lips and bright eyes were back

Sota:-through the door- Nee-Chan come down now.

Kagome looked at her clock. It read 7:26._ ' Time flies fast...to fast'._

Kagome-through the door- Ok, I'll be there.

Kagome left her room and headed for the kitchen. Ayumi was washing dishes. Grandpa was reading newspapers and Sota was playing with Buyo.

Kagome: Hi everybody.

Ayumi: Hello Kagome.

Grandpa: Good morning Kagome.

Sota: -while listening to kagome's cd player-Hey nee-chan Good Charlottes a good band

Kagome: Give me back my cd player ya brat.

Sota:-making a face at her- No!

They start running around the Kitchen and after about 2 mins Kagome finally snacthes her cd player back.

Kagome: Hey mom, Can I call Erica and Yuki? I wanta see if they wanta meet at WacDonalds today.

Ayumi: Sure honey.

Kagome dialed Erica's number. Conviently Yuki was at Erica's house.

Erica:Hello?

Kagome: Hi Erica. It's me Kagome.

Erica: Oh my god Kagome. Where the hell have you been. Me and Yuki were starting to get worried about you.

Yuki:-not on the phone but loud enough to hear- It's Kagome? Let me talk to her!

Kagome: Nice to see you to. Hey you guys want to meet me at WacDonalds?

Erica: Sure Kagome we'll see you in a couple minutes k, bye

Kagome: K, bye.

Before Kagome left she got her Good Charlotte cd and her cd player.

At WacDonalds

Yuki:-Shouting from across the restaurant- Hey Kagome over here.

Kagome: Hey guys

Yuki and Erica: Hey Kagome. We already ordered you meal 3, Egg sandwich with sasuage and a hashbrown.

Kagome: Oh, thanks guys. _' I don't think I ready to eat yet or at least eat alot. Well I have to eat I'm supposed to eat. I hope I don't throw up'_

After they were down eating Erica and Yuki asked Kagome questions.

Yuki: What were you sick with?

Kagome: Cold, Stomach Flu, alot of little things. After I was better I took a week of from school.

Erica: Why? What were you doing?

Kagome:-starting to cry- I was heartbroken. My Boyfriend...he...he...died.

Erica and Yuki:-shocked- Oh my god Kagome. Why didn't you tell us. We could have been there to comfort you. We're so sorry Kagome.

Yuki:-confused- What you mean the two-timer?

Kagome: No! He wasn't a two-timer. He loved me and only me.

Erica: What if Yuki and I took you to go ice skating ,huh. Ya know we've always wanted to try it.

Yuki: We are?-Erica elbowed her stomach- Oh yeah we'll take you. oww.

Kagome:Alright.

Yuki: Let's get going now. I don't wanta be late again.

Erica and Kagome: Ok.

Kagome: Erica, Yuki go throw the trash away. I'll be outside k.

Kagome was outside. '_'Thank Kami I didn't throw up I would have been...'_

Kagome: Oww...

She bumped into something or someone and she fell.

Boy: Sorry, are you ok miss?

Kagome:Yeah I'm fine. I'm Kagome

Boy: I'm Inuyasha

(Me: Yay Inu's back. Inuyasha: Yay I'm back)

Kagome was blushing. She was also a mixture of things happy, surprised, shocked , speechless anything emotion that had to do with those emotions. She was also full of questions like _'What is he doing back? Does he remember me and the others? Does he still love me? Is he still a hanyou?_

Inuyasha: Uhh Kagome are you ok?

While thinking of all this she forgot to replie(sp?).

Kagome: Oh ya I'm ok.

Erica: Kagome lets go.

Kagome:-turning her head the opposite direction- Huh oh ya. Hey this is...

She turned her head around and he was gone?

Yuki: This is what?

Kagome: Oh nothing, Lets go.

**Inuyasha Pov**

He left while she turned her head, he hid in some bushes next to him. He also had some questions._ Why does her scent smell familiar? We've never met. Or have we? Do we have connection from the past?_

He pulled off his hat and said

Inuyasha: Damn my ears hurt.

(Me: Yay I made him a hanyou again. Inuyasha: Feh. I would have killed you if you mad me a weak mortal like you. Me: Osuwari!!A weak mortal hurt you. Inuyasha:-in a hurt voice- Shut up. Me: OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn't think of anything for The Stupid but Funny Adventures of Me and Inuyasha so I didn't put any thing. Heh Longer(I think) than the usual 1 1/2

I

I

I

I

I

I

V Push The Button I Command You


	4. 3 More Friends

Never Forget Us

Hey peoples

I stole Inuyasha's Haori. He He. I hope this ones as long as chapter 3. I couldn't think of anything once again for T.S.B.F.A.O.M.A.I. I'm losing my 'Mojo'. Hey, I just saw Austin Powers.

_'thought'_

disclaimer: I...Don't...Own...Inuyasha. Me:-starts crying for a minute- Ok, I'm done

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: 3 More Friends

Kagome, Yuki and Erica are at school now.

Kagome: Hey guys, I'm gonna gonna go to the office to get my grades, k. Wait for me at the tree.

Yuki and Erica: Ok

She walked toward the office and thought_ ' Man this sucks I probably got D's and F's cause I missed so much work'. _After she was done thinking of -ahem- negative thoughts she was at the office.

Kagome:-trying to be polite- Um...excuse me

Lady:-staring at her- Yes? May I help you?

The lady looked at her like as if she was reading her eyes. This scared Kagome alot.

Kagome: Um...Can I get my grades please? I've been absent for a month and I need to know my grades.

Lady:-typing- Really? Name?

Kagome: Higurashi, Kagome.

The lady was typing away at her computer. Finally after 2 minutes she spoke.

Lady: Kagome.

Kagome:Yes?

Lady: Looks like you've got a schedule change.

Kagome: What!! Let me see!

The lady printed out a small little paper. Then gave it out to Kagome.

Kagome:-starts rambling-Name: Kagome Higurashi -blah blah blah-.

Period 1: P.E. Mr.Woods.

Period 2: Art Mrs.Kaede.

Period 3: Social Studies Mr.Myoga

Period 4: Math Mr.Alvarado

Period 5: Science Mr.Jaken

Period 6: Lunch

Period 7: Honors English

_'Crap, I only have 1 class with Erica and Yuki'_

She left the office very disapointed(sp?) She slowly walked to the tree.

Kagome-sadly-Hey guys, I'm back.

Yuki: Are you still sad 'bout your boyfriends' death?

Kagome: Yeah I'm still sad about that but that's not the reason why I'm sad right now.

Erica: Then why are you sad?

Kagome: I got my schedule changed.

Yuki and Erica: WHAT!!!!

Kagome: Yeah, we only got 1 class together, math.

Yuki: Let me see it-grabs it from Kagome and reads it- What? What a ripoff we don't even have lunch together anymore. Damn you school system!!

Erica: Calm down Yuki-who is now really mad-.

Yuki: Grrrrrr... Fine. -Can't ya tell she takes things too seriously-

The bell rang.

Kagome: Damn we have to go now. Oh well, Bye cya 4th priod.

Yuki and Erica: Bye Kagome.

Kagome watched her friends walk to their classes. Whe they were out of sight she went to the girl's locker room. _'Damn, now that Erica ,Yuki and I don't have classes together anymore I have to make new friends. I hate making new friends.' _She changed into her Gym Clothes and left for Mr. Woods class in front of the Gym.

Mr.Woods: We have a new student. Mrs. Kagome Higurashi.-a moment later-.It's time to get a parnter for relay races . While she was looking for a partner she was also eavesdropping.

Boy: Come on, be my partner. Please?

Girl: No, every time I'm your partner you grope me or something.

Boy: I'll stop.

Girl: Nope, I'll find someone eles.

Boy2:-to boy - It's ok, I'll be your partner.

Boy:-sadly-Thanks.

Kagome instantly reconized those vocies. _"My friends were also reincarnated?! Oh my god! I wonder if they remember me?! Probably not, Inuyasha didn't remeber me. Oh well, I hope they're as nice as they were in the Fedural Era. Mabey we can be friends again._

She walked over to where she heard the vocies.

Kagome:- to the girl- Ya wanna be partners?

Girl: Oh you're the new girl? Kagome right? Sure Kagome we can be partners. By the way my names Sango.

Kagome-to her self-I already knew that.

Sango: What was that?

Kagome:-acting like she didn't know- Who are they?

Sango: This person i...-her cheeks turned red and she slapped Miroku- Miroku you said you wouldn't. I'm gonna kick your ass next time.

Miroku:-In a kinda hurt vocie-It was worth the pain.

Kagome was laughing hard. It was funny in her time that Miroku groped Sango and Sango got pissed and slapped Miroku. It was alot more funny then in the Fuderal Era alot more funny.

Boy2: I'm Shippou. Please excuse our perverted friend. He's Miroku.

Kagome:-acting like she didn't know-Are you a demon?

Shippou: Uhh yea, why you don't like demons?

Kagome: Actually I love 'em.

Shippou: I have to introduce you to our other friend later.

Kagome:-happily-Alright

For the rest of that period Kagome was as happy as a human could get.

_'I'm glad I switched classes' _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey peoples since it's finally the weekend I can put up to 4 chapters -If I'm not lazy- Bad News: My best friend is moving -tear- Good News: Yay Sango,Shippou and Miroku are back. Alright now people I'll shut up now.

I

I

I

I

I

V Review!! Or Die!!!!


	5. 2 More Peoples

Never Forget Us

Hey peoples,

Ain't it amazing? I actually updated twice in a row! Yay!! Thanks for all the reviews I feel so special. He He. I'm getting a $1000 Red Yamaha Drumset. I'm also getting a Kagome action figure. I already have Inuyasha. I also have Inuyasha movies 1-3. I have so much Inuyasha crap that I can't count it all.

Disclaimer: I hereby decre that everyday will be 'Krysten does not and will never own Inuyasha day.'

_'thoughts'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: 2 more peoples.

Kagome headed off to 2 period, Art._'Well, at least I'm sorta good at that'_. She picked a seat somewhere along the middle row. She liked to listen to classes but she also liked to doodle away and not pay attention. -like me-. As she was waiting for the class to start by sleeping she heard a familiar voice.

Inuyasha: Hey Kagome, I didn't know you came here.

He sat down next to her and got out his art book.

Kagome: Hi Inuyasha. I didn't know you even came to this school. What do you need for this class?

Inuyasha: A art book, pencils, pen,colored pencils ya know that kinda stuff.

Kagome wasn't really paying attention, she was looking through his art book.

Kagome: Wow, you draw really good. I could never draw this -pointing to a drawing- in a million years.

Inuyasha:-blushing- Thank's but there alot better artist in here then me.

Kagome: Ok whatever you say.

She was happy that she was talking to him. He wasn't as stubborn as he was in the Fuderal Era.

_' I'm glad he's back. So this is how Inuyasha is with out his bad memories. But I'm gonna miss the stubborn Hanyou who attacked the the t.v.cause it talked. I wonder if he still got those kawaii doggy ears.'_

Inuyasha: Hello... Kagome-waving a hand in front of her face-I asked you a question.

Kagome: huh o, what did you say?

She saw the claws and her suspicions were confirmed. He still is a Hanyou!

Inuyasha:-kinda nervous and blushing- I said if you wanted to go to the fair with me.

Kagome: Ya mean like a date?

Inuyasha: Yea.

Kagome: Sure I would love to go with you!!!!-hugs Inuyasha. Ya know the friendly hug.-

Inuyasha:-he blushed even more but trying to hide his feelings- Feh. I only wanted to go with you cause I knocked you down earlier.

Kagome:-In a itty bitty baby vocie- That's the hanyou I know.

Inuyasha: What!?- He heard her-

Kagome: Oh, nothing.

Inuyasha:_'How the hell did she know that I'm a hanyou?_'

The bell rang. Ain't it cool how the bell happens to ring when they happen to stop talking. Fanfictions are magical aren't they.- No they aren't. -

Ms.Kaede:Hello class, take out your art books now.

The door opens abruptivly.

Ms.Kaede: Take a seat young man. I will not tolerate tardiness.

Boy:-annoyed- Alright. I'll take a seat next to the beautiful new student we have here-pointing toward Kagome-

Kagome blushed and Inuyasha was pissed. He started growling.

Boy: -in a seductive voice- Hey there, I'm Kouga. Who are you.

Inuyasha: She's Kagome! Leave her alone ya mangy wolf!

Kouga: I asked her Mutt-Face!

Ms.Kaede: Settle down you two. Or you'll go to detention.

Inuyasha and Kouga: Yes, Ms Kaede.

The rest of the period went somewhat smoothly. Every time Kouga tried to talk to Kagome Inuyasha called Kouga a mangy wolf. Ya know the usual Kouga-Inu fights. Inuyasha tried his best at keeping Kagome away from Kouga which he did very well.The bell rang. The students got there stuff and headed to 3rd period.

Inuyasha: Whats your 3rd Period?

Kagome: I think I have social studies with Mr. Myoga

Inuyasha: I have the same class.-blushing- Ya want me to walk you? -Me: Awwww. How cute. Inuyasha: Feh.-

Kagome:-happily-Sure. I don't even know were it is.

Inuyasha: Alright come on. If we don't leave now we won't be able to get there in time.

Kagome: Why?

Inuyasha: 'Cause its at the end the school and were in the front.

Kagome: That far?.

Inuyasha: Yup, let's go.

Inuyasha walked with Kagome across the school, to get to Room 33. As soon as Inuyasha put his hand on the door knob-thingy, the bell rang.

Inuyasha: Damn it.

Kagome: Oh well,_' I least I got to spend time with Inuyasha'_

As soon as they went in they were caught by Mr. Myoga.

Mr. Myoga: And were have you been Inuyasha,-points to Kagome- chasing girls?

Inuyasha:-blushing once again- No, She's new here and she didn't know were to go.

Mr. Myoga:-points to Kagome-Name?

Kagome: Higurashi, Kagome.

Mr. Myoga:-looks in attendence record- Alright, looks like you guys don't get lunch detetion, yet.

Inuyasha and Kagome:-sigh in relief-

They satdown next to each other. In a couple minutes a paperball hit Kagome's head. She turned around to see who did it. The girl looked pissed

Girl: You took my man.

Kagome: What are you talking about?

Girl: Inuyasha's mine,bitch

Kagome: I don't see your name on him dumbass.

Mr. Myoga: Students quiet down now.

Inuyasha heard every single word._ 'Kami not this bitch again.'_

Kagome: Who the hell are you?

Girl: I'm...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muahahahaha. I've left a cliffe. Yay my first cliffe. You guys could probably tell who it is ohwell.

I think I'm better a making chapters now my first 2 chapters were short but these ones are perfect length Yay. Pats for Patrick! Who's Patrick? Hey, I know that it sorta weird that Inuyasha asked out Kagome the second time he saw her but 1. It's my fanfiction 2. I'm to lazy to rewrite it.

I

I

I

I

I

V Review. Do as I say!!! Review. Push the tempting little button


	6. The Musically Inclined Kagome

Hey peoples,

I would have gotten this out sooner but I have drum lessons. My friend has an Inuyasha Plushie! I hate her! Sorry Kat!

Disclaimer: Watashi wa donata own Inuyasha Sengoku Otogi Zoushi or Wondering

I don't own Inuyasha a Fedual FariyTale

_'thoughts'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Girl: I'm Kikyou.-Damnit why did I even put her in my story-

Kagome was pissed off and confused at the same time._ ' How the hell did she get a soul? Damnit it's to confusing'. _

Kikyou: Don't ignore me bitch.

Kagome kept her mouth shut cause she noticed the teacher was watching them. The teacher heard Kikyou and her little 'Remark'

Mr. Myoga: Kikyou, go straight to detention now!!

Kikyou: Whatever.

Later

Kagome: Inuyasha, Do you know her?

Inuyasha: Yea, she used to be my girlfriend until she cheated on me. I broke up with her when I found out. Kagome: Wow she is a bitch.

The bell rang.

Kagome: Whats your 4th period? I got Math, Mr. Alvarado.

Inuyasha: I got P.E. Mr.Woods.

Kagome: See you 5th mabey 6th period?

Inuyasha: Yeah, Cya.

While Kagome was walking she spotted Yuki and Erica.

Kagome: YUKI ERICA OVER HERE!

Yuki: It felt like forever wjthout you.

Erica: Ya it was so boring!

They walked through the door. They sat next to each other like good friends do.

Yuki: Hey Kagome, Houjou asked me to tell you if you wanted to go on a date with him.

Kagome: Uhh... I can't.

Erica: Why not?

Kagome: I already have a date.

Erica Yuki: NANI!?  
Kagome: You heard me.

Yuki: With who?

Kagome: A guy named Inuyasha.

Erica: I heard of him. _They_ say he's very possevive and beats up guys who ethier touch his girl or he hates.

Yuki: Are you sure you want to go out with him? He might rape you or something!

Kagome: Don't worry He's nice mabey stubborn but nice. '_And cute too!'_

The bell rings.

Theres not much to say in this period. So I'll skip to 6th period.

Sango: Kagome!

Kagome: Hey Sango.

Shippo: Inuyasha

Inuyasha:-looks over shoulder- Oh hey guys.

Sango: Inuyasha this is Kagome. Kagome, Inuyasha

Inuyasha: I already know her.

Kagome: Yeah, were already going on a date um... when did you say?

Inuyasha: How 'bout Friday night?

Kagome: 8:00 ok?

Inuyasha: Yeah.

Miroku:-whispering- Does she know your a hanyou?

Inuyasha: No, not yet. Don't tell her, I'm gonna tell her when the time is right.

Miroku: Sometimes I envy you Inu, You already got a date!

Inuyasha: Feh. It's a gift.

Kagome: Come on lets go eat lunch in the field.

Shippo: Lets go!

At the field

Miroku: I haven't had a chance to ask you until now so will you bare my child?

Kagome: Uhhh...

Inuyasha and Sango hit Miroku on his head so hard it knocked him out awhile.

Kagome starts digging in her backpack.

Inuyasha: Whatcha looking for Kags?

Kagome:My cd player. Aha! I found it!...... Damnit!

Inuyasha: What?

Kagome: My otosan-littlebrother-he was playing with it and broke it!

Inuyasha:-digs through his backpack- Here you can use mine.

Kagome: Thanks

Miroku:-whispers in Sango's ear- Aww... Ain't it cute how Inuyasha acts around Kagome-

Sango: Yeah he acts differently when he's around Kagome. I think he found his true love or something.

Inuyasha was staring at all three of them including poor innocent Shippo who did nothing with evil in his eyes.

Kagome started singing.

If you want me to wait  
I would wait for you  
If you tell me to stay  
I would stay right through  
If you don't wanna say  
Anything at all  
I'm happy wondering  
  
Go!  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
Since I was a young man  
I never was a frontman  
I never had a plan and no security then  
Ever since I met you  
I never could forget you  
I only get you right here next to me  
  
Cause everybody (a-whoa-oh-oh)  
Needs someone that they can trust in  
And you're somebody (a-whoa-oh-oh)  
That I found just in time  
  
If you want me to wait  
I would wait for you  
If you tell me to stay  
I would stay right through  
If you don't wanna say  
Anything at all  
I'm happy wondering  
  
Now my life is changing  
It's always rearranging  
Always gettin' stranger than I thought it ever could  
Ever since I found you  
I wanna be around you  
I wanna get down to the point that I need you  
  
Cause everybody (a-whoa-oh-oh)  
Needs someone that they can trust in  
And you're somebody (a-whoa-oh-oh)  
That I found just in time  
  
If you want me to wait  
I would wait for you  
If you tell me to stay  
I would stay right through  
If you don't wanna say  
Anything at all  
I'm happy wondering  
  
Go!  
  
Yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
  
Don't tell me  
The bad news  
Don't tell me anything at all  
Just tell me  
That you need me  
And stay right here with me  
  
If you want me to wait  
I would wait for you  
If you tell me to stay  
I would stay right through  
If you don't wanna say  
Anything at all  
I'm happy wondering  
  
If you want me to wait  
I would wait for you  
If you tell me to stay  
I would stay right through  
If you don't wanna say  
Anything at all  
I'm happy wondering

Inuyasha: You like Good Charlotte!?

Kagome: Of course I also like Yelllowcard and Slipknot. -I forgot to mention Kagome is a punk she just can't wear any thing punk due to uniforms.-

Sango: Why didn't you tell us that you also sang good.

Kagome:-a little embarssed- No one asked. I also play Electric Guitar and Drums -like me ; )-

Miroku: Are you good?

Kagome: I've been practicing for over 5 years now.

Inuyasha: There's no way she 's better then me at guitar.

Miroku: Or me at Drums. Sango plays bass.

Sango: Kagome wanna practice sometime with us?

Kagome: Sure, You can come over to my house and practice today if you guys want to. We can practice in my basement.

Inuyasha: Cool._' Mabey know I can figure out why she seems so familiar'._

The bell rang

Everyone: Bye

Kagome gave Inuyasha a wink ;D. Inuyasha Blushed.

Miroku:-whispering to Shippo- See he's acting different he wouldn't of blushed of Sango winked at him.

Shippo nodded he's head in agreement.

Inuyasha: SHUT UP!!! I"M NOT ACTING DIFFERENT!!

---3 min later---

When Kagome walked in she saw 2 people she wished never existed and 4 friendly faces.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay Another cliffe.

Sorry me would write more but me lazy. Me...So...Lazy.

I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I

I

V----- REVIEW, REVIEW,REVIEW PLEASE?


	7. The Threat

Never Forget Us

Hey peoples,

I was wondering should I add a new never before seen character? I want to but if you guys don't want to then I won't. Thanks for all the reviews, I feel so special once again. BTW MidnightCrimsonTear I know that that is the correct way to write a sentence but I like my way it's eaiser for me. Lets get on with the story

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: The Threat

Kagome:-thinking-Damn not them again. Crap the only seat left is next to **him.**

Kagome put her backpack down next to her chair.

Kouga: Hello, my lovely Kagome.

Kagome:-annoyed- Hello Kouga.

Sango: Kagome!

Kagome walked over to Sango.

Kagome: Hey Sango. What happened to Miroku?-he's on the floor with an anime style bump on his head-

Sango: Let's just say he couldn't contral his greedy little hands of his.

Kagome: Oh.

Yuki: Kagome!

Kagome: Hey Yuki, Erica!

Sango: Who are they?

Kagome: Oh. They're my friends. I'll be back,k.

Sango: Ok.

Kagome: Yuki Erica you guys don't have this class do you?

Erica: Actually we got detetion here hehe. The teacher caught us passing notes in class.

Kagome: Omg! Did she read it?

Yuki: Nope,we got lucky this time.

Sango: Kagome come here for a minute.

Kagome: I'll be there in a minute.

Erica: Who's she?

Kagome: Oh she's my friend.I met her in 1st period. I'll see later bye!

Yuki and Erica: Bye.

Sango: Look whose coming in.

Kagome: Who? Inuyasha? Why do I need to know.

Sango: Cause I can tell that you like each other it's so obvious!

Kagome: -Blushing- No I don't.

Sango: Admit it.

Kagome: Fine I like him but you like Miroku.

Sango:-Blushing- No I don't. _'Aww, Shit Inuyasha can hear us'_

Kagome: Heh Caught you in your own trap.

Inuyasha with his very sensitive ears heard the whole conversation. _' I've got to tell Miroku that the girls like us'_

The bell rang

Kagome took a seat next to Kouga since that was the only seat avalivable.

Kouga: Hey Kags

Kagome: You can't call me that only people I like can call me that.

Kouga:-mad and annoyed- You let Dog Boy call you Kag so that means you like him?

Kagome: HIS NAME IS INUYASHA! NOT MUTT-FACE OR DOG BOY YA GOT IT.

Kouga:-Quietly-No wench yells at me like that. I'll get you for yelling at me and your little boyfriend can't stop me.

Kagome:-wimpering-...

-----Inuyasha Pov-----

Of course Inuyasha heard the threat and saw Kagome's expression and got worried.

Inuyasha: Sango, go switch seats with Kagome k,

Sango: Why? Ya wanna sit next to her.

Inuyasha: Thats not the reason just go.

Sango: Ok you don't have to get so pushy about it.

She walked over to Kagome.

Sango: Kagome, ya wanna trade spots?

Kagome:-relived- Yes.

Sango: Ok grab your stuff and sit next to Inuyasha and Miroku.

Kagome: The teacher won't mind?

Sango: Nah, shes too old to remeber any thing hehe.

The bell rang

Sango: Cya

Kagome: Cya.

She took her seat and looked in front of her.

Kagome_:' Crap Kikyous also in this class. I'm gonna hate this period.'_

Inuyasha: Hey Kags

Miroku: Hey Kagome

Kagome:-nervous-Hey guys.

This period is pretty uneventful. So I'll skip it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this is short and came late. I was busy with a report. I got a Miroku plushie. At night I think it gropes me. Can someone send me another plushie to stop Miroku? If you do me and my ass will be very grateful. Thanks!


	8. AssCrazy Miroku

Hey PPls!

Due to Fanfic police I have to change formats! I know you guys told me but I'm stubborn and until they threatened to delete it I didn't want to. Soooooooooo Sorry on making you wait but I had to get everything adjusted. Hehe I lost the previous chapters on my computer. Sorry this chapter is super short but I'm super busy! And also I couldn't think of anything for TSBFAOMAI Gomen ne!

Ch.8 Ass-Crazy Miroku

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ring Ring (Crappy sound effects for a crappy story!). "God, that period took forever! My back hurts."said Kagome. "Damn teacher. Making me do Standards! Hate that woman.!"Inuayasha angrily replied.Kagome giggled. "Whats so funny?" He asked still in his mood. "When she made stand up and answer all the questions.". "Feh, I-".

"Yeah it was quite funny when he was answering questions he keep on studdering. I-i T-Think I'm St-Stupid!".Miroku could barely say what he was saying. He started laughing hysterically. Every one looked at him weird. Some people even called him stupidass. Sango passed by, back toward Miroku. Miroku started grinning. Inuyasha saw this and started to laugh. "Hentai! smack(Once again, crappy sound effects for a crappy story!).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
